Gloomnivore
XI}} The gloomnivore is a boss monster who appears in [[Dragon Quest series|the Dragon Quest series]]. Story Though unknown exactly when it appeared or for how long, this dark manticore made a feast of the late King Irwin of Dundrasil, who continually blames himself for the loss of his wife, his child, and his kingdom. After the Fall of Yggdrasil, witnesses staying at the Warrior's Rest Inn spread word of having the same bizarre dream each night of a knight in pitch-black armour groaning in eternal lament. The Luminary and his party are sent there from Puerto Valor upon recovery of the Salty Stallion when Dave, the navigator, suggests investigating the reports. Alizarin, however, bars the way and throws the Luminary overboard, knocking him out. At this time, the Seer contacts the Luminary in a fever dream and tells him that in spite of the Lord of Shadows’ rise, his light remains and that it is not yet time for him to die. The Luminary wakes in the small shack on Zwaardsrust bay, and as he looks out to sea, strange writings appear on the water. The next morning, the party heads for the inn to rest another night. They also witness the nightmare. Rab notes that the armour is of Drasilian issue, so he suggests heading back to the ruined Dundrasil for more clues. When they arrive, he also notes that the castle once possessed a secret bunker. As they dig through the rubble, they locate the staircase leading to the bunker. At the bottom is the Restless Knight. Realising that it is indeed King Irwin, Rab tries to talk him down; but Irwin lashes out and attacks his own son. After the battle, Irwin yields. Suddenly, a vortex appears from within the armour. The Luminary looks inside and is drawn back into his own past, to the final moments of Irwin's life. The Colloquy of Kings has just taken place. As Dundrasil comes under wave after wave of monster assaults, the four surviving kings plus Rab band together in a last-ditch defence. Irwin must evacuate his wife and child, along with Carnelian's daughter Jade, to safety beyond the castle. As Irwin is waylaid by two Moosifers and one Barbatos and defeats them, Carnelian enters the bunker searching for Jade. The former is soon possessed by Mordegon. As the wizard takes hold, Carnelian slays Irwin, then orders his top knight, Hendrik, after the survivors. He does not get the chance. Instead, three headless horsemen crush Eleanor underfoot and knock Jade and the Luminary apart. The Luminary then drifts downriver, where the flashback ends. Still in the nightmare realm, the Luminary encounters his father’s tormentor having finished his long meal. Though the Gloomnivore claims he is sated, he soon finds the Luminary’s recent sorrows more tantalising and attempts to feed on him instead. Eleanor addresses her son from the beyond, inviting him to reclaim his light, and with it, his latent power. The resultant holy blast draws both hero and villain into the real world, where a final battle ensues. The Gloomnivore falls, and Irwin rejoins his wife in the hereafter. The scenario plays out again when our hero turns back the clock and the beast is revived by the rising Calasmos, stronger and more malevolent than before. This time, the mage Veronica is quick to challenge him, while the Gloomnivore says they will make great appetizers, but is defeated again. Main game appearances Dragon Quest XI Normal Malicious Sprites Trivia The Gloomnivore can be said to represent the deadly sin of Gluttony, although he is not a Spectral Sentinel himself, rather a follower of Calasmos. Other languages Related monsters *Franticore *Infanticore *Manticore *WhiteLion Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters